


Folie

by underthesea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesea/pseuds/underthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo Baggins raises the children of Europe’s most wanted Terrorist Murderer, Thorin Oakenshield and gets thrown into the world of crime, lies, deceit and learns that a whole race was thrown into shambles and prejudice after the Government wants to get their hands on the City’s mines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea where Thorin needs children who would give him a run for his money and not headaches. Plus FIli and Kili need cousins..This is going to be so AU..I hope you like!!!!!!! Comments and Critics are welcomed!….I haven't written fics in over two years so…And this idea has been eating me since The first film came out. And folie means madness in French! Also I will try to explain how this AU world works! If you have questions don't mind asking! ;;  
> \---------------------------------------------

        Thyme Distoria was born in a cold raining December night, quickly joined by her twin brother Thrain Freris only minutes after, and at her first breath of life Thyme had been silent, while her brother's screams filled the room. The twins grew up knowing nothing of their history or past just of warm summer days and light showers on the hills and farmlands.

 

        Growing up they knew they didn't belong in the quiet safety that the Shire provided. It was a bumpkin town, where her father had a small stand in the market selling pastries. It was small and to little Thyme's small mind, suffocating.   At the ripe age of seven she began to question as why her complexion was vastly different from her father’s and his simple reply, “The Valar wanted it that way sweetling.” Still she was vastly disappointed and curious, there was no way her brother and herself had gained their dark as midnight hair and deep blue eyes so simply from Valar’s wishes while their father sported golden locks and forest green eyes, and with that she began digging up every inch of her father’s bedroom.

 

            Bilbo Baggins never thought he would become a father at the age of twenty three, he was a simple grocer and although somewhat wealthy from the passing of his parents he never thought he would fall so easily into parenthood that is until he volunteered at the Ereborian Orphanage and was stuck on two newborns, only a few months old. He wasn't sure if it was the sapphire blue eyes that looked up at him so fiercely or the dark hair settling upon their small heads that won him over, he just knew that those two babies needed him and that was that.


End file.
